The boy was a Silent Angel
by Mint-Cookie Monster
Summary: He loved him, he would never give up, he would stay strong. The man he loved never saw him. for he was only an angel waiting for his lover. Hidekane Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**hi, this is my first story I've written so please don't be too mean.**

The boy who watches over him

I know of a boy his hair so golden, his smile so perfect. He never speaks, he only ever watches.

He watches over a man, a man who will never see him. The man will carry out his duties without knowing he is being helped. The boy will sit with him for hours on end, and never speak a word. The man will never know he has an angel.

After all, he views himself as a monster.

One line, two lines, three lines. One by one they start to bleed, the boy will watch the lines stain his skin and he will place his hand upon the mans.

The man will never know.

The boy is never seen by the man but is seen by others. They see a child who is pale with golden locks who puts on a brave smiling face.

But any fool can see it hurts.

Four lines, five lines six lines. The man may not see his wounds but the boy can. One by one they start to bleed, the boy will watch the lines stain his skin and he will place both his hands upon the mans.

The man will never know.

Seven lines, eight lines, nine lines.

The cycle is endless.

As time goes on the boy is full of cuts, his golden hair stained red and his skin is torn, but he still puts on a brave face.

But any fool can see its painful.

Over and over the cycle starts and ends.

The boy is strong, his smile proud and painful.

The man cannot see him.

But others can.

A man with black hair, a man with teeth sharp as a sharks, a man with an eyepatch, and a woman with matching pigtails. They see him everyday, a new line present. They see him silent and proud.

And he looks upon them, he smiles to them when they are scared, a smile that never reached his eyes.

Over and over the boy watched over the man. The man with white and black hair. The man who takes everything on, the man who masks his pain. The one who is suffering.

The man is suffering, but the boy refuses to give up. Everyday the boy takes the pain of the man.

And he will do it to his dying day.

The man is lying in the rain, his wounds are deep and he cannot breathe, the man with black hair, the man with sark like teeth, the man with an eyepatch, the woman with pigtails sit by the mans side.

Every breath is short and ragged and they beg for him to be alive. But the boy with golden hair and a smiling face sits by him as they cry.

The man with white and black hair is still.

They all scream at him to wake up.

The boy with golden hair is no longer smiling.

His job was to protect him.

His friend, his brother, his lover.

The boy with golden hair turns from the man who is still. The sobbing children try to grab him, to question him, but they cannot.

They're hands go through the boy, as he stops and turns.

He is no longer smiling, his eyes are shining as he cries.

The boy who never spoke, but took the mans pain, who stayed strong for the man. Cannot stay strong anymore.

He opens his mouth and sobbed his heart out, he looks upon the living people as he begins to speak.

The boy who never spoke.

He whispered to the children

"He loved you all".

Seven thousand lines, eight thousand lines. And one Angel.

The boy who was covered in lines and blood no longer had the Crimson colour stain his skin. All the mans scars where faded into his pale skin, the pains of the mans scars showed upon the boys skin.

The scars of Haise Sasaki and Kaneki Ken.

They were left upon the golden haired boys skin as a reminder.

That Hideyoshi Nagachika, was his lover, and will be for eternity.

 **I hope you liked it, I wrote it as a hidekane oneshot but I'm kinda thinking of making a couple more chapters, what do you think. Should I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for last chapters review! I'm not the best at punctuation but I'm trying...**

 **I have** **a story for this but it will be separate to this one as it will have more of different characters rather than just Hide and Kaneki.**

The boy with golden hair was alone, nobody could see him.

All he wanted was his lover, but fate would never allow it.

Fate is cruel, he had known since his death, and now his lovers death.

One line, two lines, three lines the blood stains his arms, he can see the blood staining his lover's arm's.

They held onto one another. Both hidden from view.

The lovers are silent, they need no words, only each other.

For they are lost, two angels who have no reason.

For their reasons are complete.

Four lines, five lines, six lines, the blood Stain's the White and black haired man's arms.

They will stay together for eternity, waiting for the ones who care, to guide them.

For they are lost Angels.

Forever and ever.

three hundred lines, four hundred lines.

 **I hope you liked it. It's not best I know, but I'm writing a sequel which will probably suck big time but oh well. :/**


End file.
